


The Mandalorian and the Runaway Bride | Din Djarin x reader

by Scenendipity



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bounty Hunter, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Mando being mando, Runaway Bride, Slavery, Slow Burn, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scenendipity/pseuds/Scenendipity
Summary: Steal a bride, what could go wrong?After crashing into a planet named Gesté, the Mandalorian's luck just got worse when he found out the planet's people hates his kind. Unable to leave due to a crashed ship and the people unwilling to help, he finds himself in a dilemma.It is until he receives a helping from an unlikely ally that he's able to leave, but not before he does something in exchange.The deal turns into something more than what his services could cover, only to end up with a fugitive bride on his ship.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, platonic cara dune/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Planet

The Razor Crest rarely gave Din any problems. Despite being old and continuously repaired, it always took him where he wanted without an issue. However, today it just decided to turn all the warning lights, and the control board is starting to malfunction. The Mandalorian had nowhere near to land, the nearest planet light-years away, and a hyperdrive with only 50 percent accuracy. He had to make a decision fast, Grogu was starting to get anxious the more the ship shakes, crying while inside the pram.

"Is okay, kid. We'll get somewhere safe," Din assured, though he wasn't quite sure himself. Still, he had to try something. As he plugs a random coordinate and put the ship in hyperdrive, he let the rest for lady luck to take care off.

She delivered. Although not the best way.

Din hold onto the pram as his ship haphazardly got out of hyperdrive only to find himself breaking into a planet's atmosphere. One of his engines burst as thet forcefully enter the planet, making the ship spin through the air.

With only one engine working and nowhere to land, Din makes a drastic decision and lets the ship crash. To his luck, it crashes in a shallow lake; unfortunately, nothing is working.

He opens up the pram, Grogu cooing the moment he sees Din. "Looks like we are both fine, huh. I can't say the same about the Crest. It looks like is busted for—," Din stops what he was saying when he hears a light beep coming from under the control board. He pulls out a small device, electrocuting him for a second before it turned off.

"Of course, a kill switch," Din throws the device, having no use for it as the damage was already down. It shut down his ship, draining all of its power. He guessed he got it on his last mission while getting the ship fixed. The Mandalorian really can't trust anyone.

He tried to be positive, already knowing the diagnosis; all he needed was a source of energy. If Lady Luck was still as compassionate, he'd find the help he needs.

He couldn't be more wrong.

The moment he [forced] open the bay hatch, about five speeders, and several more guards were waiting for him. The natives made their reason to come more justifiable when they saw the Beskar armor shining under the planet's seven moons. He couldn't see their brief moment of awe only to turn hostile once the notice the helmet.

Din still didn't know what was happening. The people were hostile, making him respond as such, when one of the guards gets closer. He was aiming at the Mandalorian only for his blaster to get knocked out of his hands and punch within that second. The other guards started to approach, Din drawing his blaster and Grogu watching with beady eyes as his guardian beats the 'bad guys.'

"Stop!" The command echoes making the guards and even Din stop from blasting someone's head off. The guards immediately drop to one knee and give their blessing to the woman under a veil. Din assumed she was the leader of this planet. With newfound confidence, Din walked closer to the woman only to be stopped by the guards, spears dangerously close to his neck.

"You must be what made my king so restless this evening," her voice is low but soft—echoing in the quiet forest. Even though he was so close, he could barely make her face under the veil. "When he knows is a Mandalorian that caused all the fuss, he will not be happy." Din hears a small laugh as if she found humor from this.

"Hey— wait! I'm not trying to cause trouble. I crashed. I just need the energy to power my ship again," Din explains as the guards start to pull him back. Grogu cooing inside the pram, getting the attention of the guards. One of them gets too close, only scorched by the Mandalorian's flames. The flames are put out as the guards behind him throw water at him. With more people holding him back, the woman approaches the baby, taking him from the pram and gently holding the alien in her arms. Din watches, anxiety welling up inside him, not knowing what this woman could do. He should have killed everyone when he had the chance and run away, yet that wouldn't have been the best outcome later on.

Hearing Grogu laugh disrupted his thoughts. The woman has lifted her veil just enough for the baby to see her face. His little hands are trying to grab her fingers as she played with the baby. Din said nothing but felt a lot more relieved knowing Grogu liked her. "Take him to my palace. The King's guards must be on their way to inspect the crash. If they see the Mandalorian, they'll kill him on site." The woman orders, and her men are quick to obey, all but one.

"P-princess, i-if...if the King finds out—," the servant is silenced before he could continue his stammering.

"He'll find out if someone tells him, Farsen. If he's brave enough to ask we'll say nothing of it and let him investigate. That will keep that old bastard busy for a little longer." The servant heeds to the princess commands, bowing to her and raising his head to see a gentle gaze under the veil. Grogu coos, getting her attention and smile when she hears a small yawn and his eyes barely staying open.

Din still doesn't know if the woman is good or evil, but if she's willing to hide him instead of turning him hin, then she's in his 'good samaritan' book, for the time being.

The men push Din to walk, the group making it to the palace, not far from the crash site, yet by the time they made it, it was already dark. As they walked in, the woman was kind enough to tell Din where he crashed. "This is planet Gesté, is small, just at the outer rims of the galaxy so is rare to have travelers, let alone one to crash in here." She laughs again, slightly mocking him, but for once, Din doesn't think as disrespectful. She looks more curious about him, even under her veil. He notices how her thumbs fidget with one another, and every so often, she glances at him to see if he's still around.

"Why do your people hate my kind." Din finally asks. They stop when they make it to an empty room below ground, with no windows but still warm and cozy. It comes with simple amenities, like a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and a small living room. It was a very ancient design, made of stone and some marble.

"War. One that happened before any of us were alive. The Royal Gestean Army versus an armada of Mandalorians." She gives the baby back to Din, Grogu cooing as she pulls her fingers from his little hand. "Although it something we shouldn't hold a grudge for, the king is not one to let go of the past. He still holds grudges from when he was nine." The servant, Farsen, looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he heard the princess talk about the King that way.

"I never got your name," Din asks, Grogu in his hands.

"I've never got yours," she retorts, and Din could swear he saw a smirk under the red veil.

"Din Djarin, this is Grogu."

"Y/n of Geste," she extends her hand for a shake. Din noticing her hand is comparably smaller but doesn't say anything. "I hope we could ally, despite our upbringing. I always said a nation could only grow stronger with like-minded allies and friends that owe you their life." Din tilts his head when she said it, feeling like he had fallen into a trap; however, much like her appearance, Y/n doesn't show her intentions. "I'll do the best of my ability to have your ship fixed and ready to depart. Just remember this favor I have done for you, Mandalorian... Bye-bye, Grogu." She leaves after sending kisses to the baby, waving goodbye to Din as the doors closed.


	2. The Bride

Dawn comes fast, but Din doesn't get to see the morning sun; instead, the sun rays creep into the room, being their only light source inside the dark place. Compared with how he lives in the Razor Crest or when he camps on a planet. The underground studio was a 5-star hostel. The bed was warm and fluffy, causing Din to remember his age and how his body hurts. He's been used to soap sheets and cold water as a shower. Now there is a full-sized tub with a cabinet full of scented oils and other foamy things. Things Din never bothered to know the name of.

As luxury was a rarity, even something as simple as warm water and actual soap, being deprived of the simple things made him not want them. Though Din didn't desire the vanity, he made use of them with Grogu. The little green alien of his was enjoying the bubbles and colorful foam. Splashing in the water and even giggling with glee. Seeing Grogu happy put him at ease. Despite being stuck on a planet that hates him, unable to leave as his ship is damaged, he's fortunate he found someone to at least rely upon the time being, though he doesn't entirely trust princess Y/n.

She's a closed book with no title and locked with a seal. Still, she's curious about others. Din could guess she didn't go out much. "A golden caged bird," Din muttered to himself, lost in thought. His eyes are watching Grogu, yet his mind is somewhere else.

He doesn't notice there is someone at the door until the knocking gets louder. Without time to grab his gear, Din takes a blaster, his helmet, and a towel, opening the door only to scarred Farsen and the princess. Y/n doesn't react, Farsen covering her eyes even though the new veil all while the servant yells profanities at Din for being less than dressed in front of royalty.

"Is alright, Farsen. No need to chastise our guest," Y/n says gleefully. She starts to tremble, Farsen thinking the Mandalorian had just scared her highness while she's trying to hide her laughter.

"If you two came to annoy me, you can do it later—."

"My, I would never!" Y/n is quick to interrupt Din, her voice chiming excitedly. Farsen's hand is moved away, and even if she could have taken a glance, she didn't. "I came to invite you for breakfast. Grogu must be hungry. How is he?" Din shouldn't be suspicious of Y/n's sudden interest, and he wasn't. He got used to meeting many types of characters interact with Grogu, some more hostile than others. Y/n was just in the better half.

"In the shower, he likes the bubbles," Din affirmed, his response being enough to satisfy the princess.

"Good. I'll see at the balcony once the first bell of the morning strikes." Y/n turns on her heel, leaving without another word, Farsen right on her tail. Scurring fast to catch up to her.

"Odd girl." Din closes the door again, finding Grogu out of the shower. "Done? Let's go and get breakfast, then. The princess is inviting us." Talking about the princess seems to put Grogu in a good mood, as he immediately waddles away to find his clothes, Din behind him gets dressed.

  
  


As promised, Din brought Grogu, the two waiting at the balcony by the first bell of the morning. A table made in front of them, food just keeping coming. He watches the vast lands while Grogu enjoys the food. The planet is similar to Corellia, lush and green. However, the thick atmosphere and dense clouds make the sky appears as the ocean is in the air.

"We also have one of the clearest waters... though not the best to drink unfiltered. It's being polluted with chemicals." Y/n comes as if she was reading his mind. Her dress has changed again. From a simple white nightgown and silk veil to a roral blue dress gown, the bodice zigzagged around her waist, and sleeves fall her shoulders. Though, the most noticeable was the veil, short enough at the front to show her lips.

"And why is that?"

Y/n takes a seat parallel to Din, servants quickly serving her a portion, and she thanks them before they retire. "The king is trying to make a weapon. He believes once is done, other planets won't stand a chance." Din listens patiently, suddenly her words starting to make sense.

Din gets her attention from Grogu, her hand reaching to touch him, but Din stops her from touching him. "How much are you willing to pay?" He questions. Y/n's lips purse together before they pout, and she steps back, straightening her posture on the chair.

"Repairs for your ship and extra fuel," Y/n replies. Din can't help but watch how her red-tinted lipstick stains her cup as she drinks.

"Is that all? I thought for a princess. I would receive a better reward." The grip on her cup tightened, the Mandalorian finally hitting a nerve.

"I have no power on this planet; the king made sure to be that way. I've only been able to live this way from loyal allies." Y/n stands, appetite ruined by all the questions. Din follows, leaving Grogu on the table.

Opening a curtain, Y/n shows Din the rest of her kingdom; with her palace up on a hill, he can see the industrialization on such a small planet. Slaves were doing much of the work, rising golden statutes of the man that appeared to be the king while demolishing every marble decor. "We used to pride ourselves for being uninvolved with the Republic and the Empire. Now, we slave our own and intend to kill many more. That is unless someone puts a stop to it."

"You want me to kill him for my ship to be repaired and some fuel?"

"No. It would be best if you didn't kill him. I want to save my grandmother, the queen dowager. He's keeping her trapped. If she dies, he loses the favor of the people, enough to cause a revolution. He's trying to prevent that by receiving the favor of the Queen and I." Y/n closes the curtains again, her heel tapping on the smooth floor. "She's on the tallest tower to the east. There is an underground tunnel that connects all the palaces and the dungeon. Farsen will draw you a map—."

"Hey—Hey, princess!" Din pulls her by the arm, Y/n tripping on her dress, and he holds her. The veil falls, undoing her hair and falling forward to hide her gaze. "What makes you think I'll still go along with this?" Y/n doesn't raise her head, staying silent as Din gets progressively agitated.

"Because..." her voice is low, cold, and monotone. "...You have to, Mandalorian." She lifted her head just enough to look out at Din. Her eyes, vibrant against the morning sun, glaring at him as the marking around her eyes seemed to glow. She pushes him away, grabbing her veil and hiding her face once again. "Why don't you put that shiny beskar into use for once? I'll be sure to reward you." She exits, Farsen walking in and jumping in place when he sees the princess's disheveled state.

"Your high-" Y/n stops him from saying another word. He shrieks, the Princess showing a face that must have scared her servant. She grabs her veil, not bothering to put it on as she storms off. The doors are opening and slamming shut once. Farsen turns back to Din, his towering size making the man feel smaller.

"Is the princess always like this?" Din asks, unsure of what he did wrong but not bothering to fix it. His impression of the princess made her seem that she's been guarded all her life, yet spoiled. She didn't have to struggle in her life.

"No. Her highness is a remarkable woman loved by her people, but she has changed since the coup six years ago. Her matters only got worse when the king is forcing her to finally marry him and the Queen Mother locked up," Farsen explains with a sigh.

"Wait, the Princess is marrying the King? Is that not her father?" Farsen looked at Din wide-eyed and panic as he started to shake his hands.

"No! The current King was a general during the Gestéan rebellion. He killed the previous king, Ker'ish Allio, Y/n's father. If he marries her, he'll finally have full control of the planet. That's why her highness hides her face with a veil, is Gestean tradition for a bride to shield her looks the moment the engagement is announced." As Farsen explained the situation, straying off from his main point and talking about the Geste royalty pre-rebellion, Din's thoughts stray off to something else as well.

Grogu had finished eating, stuffed from all the food the servants gave, though, satisfied. Din picks him up, the maids retiring once they were done. "Give me the map," Din ordered, Farsen quickly handing him the device.

"Is best to move at nightfall. We'll try our best to help you, but you will be on your own."

"As always," Din mocked.

The two went over the plan once more, leaving Grogu out of the extraction mission and instead convince the princess to hide him in the meanwhile. It didn't take long to devise a plan. The tower wasn't heavily guarded, and with the tunnels, it was easier to get in and out.

"Now, when you get near the queen, remember to utter-,"

"Y/n!" A sharp yell echoes through the palace halls. Feet, loudly stomping, marching like a stampede, and getting louder. Din cannot begin to wonder who it was when Farsen was telling him to hide. Y/n rushes in just about to say something when the doors are swung open, almost breaking them. Guards rushed into the room, surrounding Farsen and Y/n. Din could barely see from his hiding spot, squashed inside a cupboard. Big enough where he could fit but cramped enough he couldn't move a muscle.

"Your majesty," Y/n choked up, bowing down to the king without looking at his eyes. An intense scarlet glare that rendered anyone to their knew through fear and intimidation. "W-what are you doing here this morning, if I may ask?" The King, Zovin, eyes the woman kneeling in front of him. A grin is spreading as she submissively shows herself to him.

If Y/n could hear his thoughts, she didn't show disgust. Biting her tongue until it bleeds and her nails dug into her palms as the princess controlled herself.

"There was a crash in your garden. I came as soon as I heard. I wanted to know if you were okay." With his arm extended, Y/n's lets him assist her getting up before he pulls her closer. Zovin was stature, tower Y/n. Showing her with broad shoulders and arms that wouldn't make her move another inch.

If you were to shave a Wookie and gave them muscle enhancements, that's how Zovin looked like. Battle-scarred with a rough attitude to match. His looks alone incite fear or pity to whoever could love such a face. Y/n must receive compensation just for looking at him.

"How kind of you, my king, but alas, nothing has happened. I heard of the crash last night, but I was most confident the people's king would deal with the matter." Y/n spoke with a gentle and calm voice, her hands over her heart while his grip grew strong on her arms.

"Ah, yes. Of course. Now then..." Y/n gasps, her shoe falling to the floor as Zovin lifts her from her neck. She struggles to breathe, with the veil making it harder to do so. Y/n kicks and gasps but are for nothing. "Why do I hear some of your men were at the crash?"

Din gets a better view, only to see the princess choking near death by her fiancée. He wanted to react, shoot the bastard but the terrorized look of Farsen stopped him. The man shakes his head in a jerk motion.

"Do you take me as stupid as a womp rat, Y/n!"

"No!" She choked out, barely getting enough air to breathe and starting to feel light-headed. "T-they must have been concerned for my safe—," Zovin drops her, Y/n falling and hitting her head on the hard and smooth surface. "—ty."

Zovin's gaze and cold, void of any emotion as Y/n sits on the floor, grabbing the side of her face. He leaves when he doesn't get a reaction from the princess, Farsen immediately running to help her.

As the doors close, Din comes from hiding, stepping in front of Y/n. The royal blue turned a purplish color from the blood. Din gestured to say something yet says nothing as Y/n interrupt him.

"Save my grandmother. That is all I want."

"You shall have my word, princess."


	3. The Mission

During the afternoon, everyone was getting ready. Din saw first hand the power struggle between the Princess' and King's factions. One was based on loyalty and keeping the Gestéan tradition, while the other was base on power and benefits of being with the King. With a planet on the brink of Civil War and his identity a threat to the most powerful man on the planet, Din Djarin thought nothing more than to leave as soon as possible. Any longer, and he could put Grogu in danger. 

Din didn't saw Y/n for the rest of the afternoon, neither Grogu, who left in the care of a wet nurse, by Farsen's suggestion. He was skeptical of leaving the child, as it's always by his side. However, he didn't have much of an option.

Farsen directed him throughout the palace, walking freely despite being guards all around. Since they were loyal to the princess, Farsen didn't worry about any of them spreading the news. Din wasn't as sure. " Are you sure we can trust everyone in the princess palace?" Din questioned as he got a few passing looks while walking by.

"Everyone that has worked here has been loyal to the Allio family for generations. Without the princess, they would have been enslaved or killed. If her majesty wishes to keep a Mandalorian a secret, they shall keep their word or cut off their own tongue."

"That's a pretty drastic method of keeping quiet." As the two venture deeper into the castle, the walls started to look more worn. Mold creeping through the creeks, and the smell of saline was thick in the musk air. Walking down the spiral stairs, Din is meet with three different tunnels where he starts his quest. "So this is it?"

"Pretty much. Be careful, Gestéan Nightstalkers tend to roam the dungeons." Din slowly moved, his helmet cocked to the side as he stared at Farsen. One didn't have to guess that Din's expression was a look of frustration under the mask.

"And you waited to tell me this when?" Din only sighed, his head looking down before he let out a deep sigh. "It doesn't matter. I can deal with a few kitties."

.

.

.

"Your highness," a maid's voice echoes as she enters the princess chamber. The woman spread out on a chaise, her head bandaged from the wound. "The Mandalorian is asking for your audience." She flinches at the name, getting her attention as she stands up and drapes a cape over the simple dress and put the hood over her head.

"Tell him to come in." The maid bows and exits the room, walking in again with the Mandalorian and the alien child in his arms. Y/n stood up from the chaise, opening her arms to Grogu, who coo once he saw her. "I would give you a lot of credits for wrinkly, but alas, I can't take care of him in such unfavorable circumstances."

"He's not for sale," Din dictates sharply, a huff following his retort.

"I know. He's your son." Din stammers, trying to deny it. "Is he not?"

"He's in my care until I take him to the Order of the Jedi. He'll find someone of his kind there." Y/n turns, the mention of Jedi catching her off guard and her mouth fall open in surprise. Her head drops again, lips pursed together, and teeth biting her lower lip. "Do you know anything?"

"I can't deny it. A owe my life to a Jedi. Without her, I could have died, but—!"Y/n stopped him from taking another step. Her arm pressed on the beskar chest plate to prevent him from getting closer. "... I don't know where she is or how she looks like. I was far too young to remember. If you meet my grandmother, she will tell you more."

"Will she know where to take him?"

Y/n coos to the baby, imitating his noises. "Perhaps, but if it motivates you to bring my grandmother safe and sound, then maybe." She looks over her shoulder, snuggling Grogu close to her chest.

"That doesn't sound like a fair deal. This information is worth more than fixing my ship." Din follows the more she walks away, just a few feet away from her.

"And my grandmother is worth more than my freedom. If the plan doesn't go well, we'll both lose everything. I told you to put that Beskar in good use." When he sees Din again, he's inches from her, looking down at the hooded woman with the child in her arms.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He sneered, voice deep and slow.

"No one, but right now, I'm your client. If you're a bounty hunter as they say, then go and hunt." Y/n retorts with a sharp tongue, not standing back to The Mandalorian. Din's stature towers her, the armor making him bigger and intimidating but once didn't Y/n yield. Eyes glaring at his helmet, seeing her reflection through it and see nothing being started back at her. She dropped her shoulders and head cocked to the side to watch Grogu stare blankly at the two.

"Why is your grandmother worth more than your freedom? You're a princess?"

"My grandmother has control of the Treasury and the Royal judicial Court, the king has the military and is sieging the Parliament. My only power is the Commoner's Court, small, and not much influence inside our government." Y/n lays in the chaise, her fingertips caressing Grogu's ears as Din watches. Helmet tilting and legs shifting his weight from one foot to the other as a hand rests on his hip. "As long as she's alive, the planet stays in balance--"

"Yes, I heard. Farsen told me about the arranged marriage to that botched-up clone." Y/n chuckles, Grogu giggling with her. "With the Queen Mother's approval and you by his side, he'll have the entire planet."

"Affirmative. Right now, he's only king by victory. Only the royal family can bestow full control of the title, and he cannot do that if we are both dead."

"What makes you think he won't kill you or the Queen once he gets what he wants?"

Silence follows. It is as if they both knew the answer for it, one Y/n won't like to believe. "I want to have faith in his words, but with my grandmother caged, I have little hope." Din doesn't ask more questions after that. He's not royal to know the struggles Y/n carries. He thinks she should be more selfish if she's to hire a Mandalorian.

Din leans closer to give his goodbye's to Grogu and promise him to be back by dawn. He fails to notice he's too close to Y/n when he lifts his gaze to find her inches away from his helmet and her hood. He could see the outline of her jaw, plush lips, and the markings that seem to disappear by the shadow. If he had bent any lower, he could have seen her rumored beauty. He wasn't curious, but it vexes him she was hiding her face. Usually, it was him; people were asking what was underneath the helmet.

"If you were any selfless, I would have killed him in his sleep. You are just afraid of the knowledge someone died by your hand." Din exits without another word, leaving Y/n with a slack jaw proceeding by profanities that fade out when the doors closed.

.

.

.

It is night, Geste seven moons dark and kingdom as silent as the void of space. Farsen gave his last piece of knowledge to close the lid to the dungeon and Din traveling through the darkness. He could hear nothing but his own thoughts and the water splashing with every step he took. He wasn't scared of the darkness, nor what was in it. It was the eerie and damp feeling that set him on edge. While Grogu was warm, snuggled up in silk sheets, and feasting himself, Din had to travel through dark, maze-like tunnels waiting for a Nightstalker to show up at any moment. The infrared hasn't detected any other living thing other than himself, feeling momentarily safe while waiting for the unexpected.

"Guess there are no Nightstalkers. Farsen must have been bluffing. I was hoping to see them; I could make a couple of credits from their--" A low growl echoed through the tunnel, too close from Din's comfort. In fact, it was right behind him. Turning around, he is met with a pair of glowing eyes and fangs that seemed to glow from the Nightstalker's saliva. The cat was a foot bigger than him, hairs standing, and another low growl erupted through its throat before it charged at him. Din dodges it, its teeth making a scratching noise as it barely takes his arm off.

Din unsling his blaster, firing into nothing as the cat disappears again in the dark. "Dank Farrik! This little shit doesn't show up in the infrared." Din curses. While he could still see with the night vision, Stalkers can camouflage themselves in the dark, adding their speed. Din was royally fucked.

"Let's make a run for it—." The Mandalorian doesn't have a chance to think when the Stalkers charges at him from nowhere, flinging the man across the tunnel. Din splashing through the murky waters and hitting a wall. The growling continues, sounding more like a laugh this time. "You are having fun, huh? let see how long you can laugh." He grabs the phase-pulser, aiming it at the alien as it charges to him. Din was about to take a shot when the Nightstalker stopped its pursuit, yowling and scratching its ears. When he comes to term what just happened at a hooded figure behind him, he holds a whistle to their lips.

"You are a Mandalorian." To woman exclaims as she lets down her hood. The light she was carrying made it better to see her features, marking under her eyes that went down to her cheeks were similar to the ones he has peeked at from Y/n's.

"You must be the Queen Dowager."

"Come, is not safe in these tunnels. I have a deal to offer."


	4. The Deal

Y/n was getting anxious. Her teeth were nibbling on her skin after tearing up a nail and her leg bouncing. The Mandalorian was taking too long. Dawn was coming soon with no show of him or her grandmother. She was starting to think of the worst, thinking Zovin finally found the secret tunnels or the Nightstalkers took him before he reached the tower. Either way, it was making her hair grow white, and her thumb bleeds from the stress.

"Any news?" Y/n asked for the fifth time within the hour. Farsen is just as agitated from her constant worry. "Shouldn't they be here by now? What if he didn't make it? What if he was caught?!" The princess rambled on, her body starting to shake while the sun was beginning to rise.

"Have more faith, your highness, if his reputation proceeds him. He'll get the job done." Farsen remains optimistic, easing the princess's worries with a soft tone and a warm cup of tea. It didn't help much. Her nerves skyrocketing the more she overthinks the situation and thinking she'll have to deal with Zovin alone vexed her even more. The thoughts are put to rest as a servant rushes into to Princess's chambers, gasping between sentences as she tells them the Mandalorian has arrived with the Queen Mother. Y/n stands up without a moment to hesitate, glancing at the child sleeping peacefully on her bed before storming to the halls with Farsen.

When they finally meet is as if time has not passed. Y/n chokes up, running to her grandmother, almost slipping from her dress, only to fall in the arms of her grandmother. She wails, crying loudly as the Queen softly comforts her grandchild. A veil on her head, hiding as the ceremony draws near.

"My sweet youngling, look at you." Selene gasps out, cupping the woman's face through the veil. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The queen's tone is soft, voice breaking and barely audible, yet, Y/n hears her clearly, not once forgetting the Queen's tone in three years. Selene still looked the same, poised and confident befitting to a Queen. Eyes brighter than sapphires, matching her tattoos' color and the color of cinnamon of her skin glow with the sun's red and orange hues.

The reunion is heart-touching, Din watching from a distance. The arrogant princess is now completely broken and defeated. All her frustration is expressed in her crying and arms gripping tightly to her grandmother in fear it might not be true. He has met many people struggle, even saving some during his bounty hunts. However, nothing could compare to be reunited by those you love. Something Din could no longer have in this life.

"Amma, I'm so sorry. I'm so-so—I, I just can't—I don't want to marry him." Y/n cries out, forgetting the people around her as she confesses everything to the Queen. The atmosphere turned thick, tense as the people a reminded once again of the situation. Selene said nothing, holding her grandchild as the group slowly started to go to the living area as servants rush to prepare refreshments.

"I don't mean to intrude... but I held the end of my bargain," Din interrupts as he speaks, getting the attention of the royals. "If you could give me my ship and the child."

"Yes... " A hoarse voice croaks out from Y/n and clears her throat to speak formally. "The ship was left just where you left it. Zivon didn't want it, so I pleaded to him to let me have it when I told him it was just a hunk of metal trash." Din's hand moved to his hips, head forward as he listened to the Princess disrespect The Razor Crest. "The repairs must be ready by now, so you may leave once you sit fit."

"And the child?"

"Sleeping in my room. You can go and wake him." Din passes by Y/n while making a beeline to the bedroom. "Mandalorian?" His boots squeak as he stops, his torso turning to see Y/n hugging herself, shoulders dropping to make herself seem smaller. "Thank you."

"I was doing my job, princess."

"He seems like a man of good intentions. Why don't you go with him?" Selene mentions, noticing the way Y/n keeps staring at the armored back of The Mandalorian.

She huffs in response, aggravated by her grandmother's words. "Don't joke, Amma. It is not funny. He's a Mandalorian, a bounty hunter at that. We have always been at odds with their people, besides. I don't like him. I'm just grateful he brought you back where you belong." Y/n regains her composure, knowing she needs to be strong to what comes next, though she never expected to be so quickly.

The king's guard shows up without announcement, barging into the quarters, shoving and pushing anyone in their way. Zivon is not far behind, clad in gold and silk, though it cannot hide his audacity no matter how precious the metal.

"Your majesty—."

"Where is he?! The Mandalorian!" Y/n chokes on air as she hears him, her disbelief making her stammer in question.

"W-what?" Zivon raises the back of his hand, smacking the princess from her balance and falling on the marble floor. Selene stands, reaching for Y/n, but his hand grips his sword in a warning, and she steps back.

"I know you are hiding him. You lie to me. Saying the ship is trash! You are fixing it to escape, aren't you! You lying schutta!" The king screams, bringing his hand up again to strike her again. Y/n dodges, taking a dagger hid under her dress, and stabs his thigh. She takes the chance to grab Selene and run. She doesn't go far, the guards apprehending her before they can make it to an exit.

Zivon groans, pulling the dagger out and throwing it, sliding under the furniture. "Kill the queen, I'll deal with the princess," he orders the guards, peeling the two women apart. Selene is pinned to the ground, Y/n screaming as she watches a blaster pointed at the queen's head.

"Don't! Please, I beg you! I'll do anything but don't take Amma from me. Please!" The scene felt like Deja Vu. Her father was on his knees, sand sticking to his face by the sweat. His hand slashed and defeated. Y/n was crying then, yelling and begging from the stadium not to kill him. "Please.. not her too."

"This planet will be mine, even if I kill everyone and start from scraps." The sword shine, glinting as he held it over his head. Her past collided with her present, her reality distorted, but Zivon remained the same. Face wicked, eyes filled with blood lust. It was all the same, her fate unchanged.

The sound of a blaster triggers her senses, gasping as she sees one of the guards that held the queen drop dead on the floor, smoke coming out of his armor. Behind her was Din, smoke coming from his blaster and Grogu hiding in his sack. "You were looking for me?"

Zivon's face twists in anger and skepticism, yet, the Mandalorian was in front of him, in the flesh. "You glorified savages. I'll kill you!" Blinded with anger, Zivon charges at Din with his sword, the metal clanking against the beskar and chipping the blade. "I'll kill you and take that shining armor."

"We'll see about that." As the two started to fight, Y/n rushed to the Queen, grabbing her and run when they are stopped again. The King's guard aims their blaster just for a rain of shots to fly down to them. The Princess's guards and servants, running to join the fight.

"For Géste!" The guards' chant, yelling as the palace falls into chaos. With Din blocking Zivon's advances and the guards fighting each other. Grogu is still attached to Din's hip, the child restricting his movements.

"Mando!" Y/n screams within that chaos, "give me the child!" Din hears her as well as Zivon who takes notice of the alien inside the sack. Zivon aims low, attacking Grogu, but Din dodges, stepping back and unslings the bag from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, kid." Grogu coos in question before Din throws the sack as Y/n catches it. "Now, where were we?"

"Let's go. I know where to keep us safe," Selene affirms, grabbing her granddaughter and flee through the fire. The uprise echoes and spreads, more guards coming as the servants start to defend the palace. Y/n takes feeling glances, the anxiety of her kingdom falling welling inside her, making her sick. She trips, her headlight and feet aching from running in heels, but she persists, swallowing her vomit, and stands again. She only stops when the Queen does. In front of them is Farsen, the princess's loyal servant, aiming a blaster.

"Farsen... what are you doing." Y/n doesn't even notice she said anything until the blaster is pointed at her. Farsen changes in front of her, his previous body and clothing melting away and morphing into something else. Skin green, cheeks hollowed, and eyes inky black. 'You are a... changeling."

"As well a traitor. It is always the people you trust that hurt you the most, princess. You are so naive and ignorant you never saw your precious servant had been long replaced." Farsen laughs, almost comical, wicked. He stares at the royals with amusement and irritation. His hatred boils his blood until he explodes. "This was my people's land! You took it from me! Think of this as karma, Princess." He points to shoot. The fire never came as he is shot dead—Selene fire the shot, a small blaster in her hand.

"Let's go, is not safe anymore." Y/n doesn't have time to process when the Queen is marching again, Y/n clutching Grogu close as she follows the Queen. The halls turn dark as they venture deeper, running fast to the underground and reaching the dungeon tunnels. With the sound of her whistle, Selene calls for the Stalkers, two of them appearing from the shadows. "Come, I must show you something."

After exhausting her mind and body, Y/n barely responds as she mounts one of the Nightstalkers, the alien walking through the dark tunnels, blindly following her Grandmother. She can barely keep herself awake. The pain from running and her lungs are burning all come down to her at once. Y/n doesn't think she can go on. Her kingdom has fallen, deceived, and abuse. Years of abuse she is finally taking a toll on her mental health.

"I'm not strong." She mutters to herself as they come to a stop, her grandmother noticing the princess's exhausted state, her heart pained by the child. "I shouldn't have made that deal with that Mandalorian. I should have married Zivon as soon as you proposed."

"Quiet!" Selene demands, her soft tone now sharp and commanding. "Never regret your actions, my child. Learn from them. You are a Gestean princess, daughter of Ker'shi Allio and Vytila Maaen."

"You mean a daughter from a glorified slave and dictator."

"Y/n!" Selene yells, the girl flinching and choking up as she holds back her tears. "Ah, my child." Her tone is softer, comforting. Selene spreads her arms, Y/n falling in them as she weeps. "I sheltered you for too long. It became your weakness. Child, don't ever think you are less than. You are stronger than you could ever think possible. Your birth was a blessing, and the fact you are still alive proves your strength. I was the one that took that away from you. Now I have to give it back."

Selene turns to the double doors in front of them, written in old Géstean language and a padlock in the middle. The queen reaches for a cylinder key, the lock breaking once unlocked, and rumbles as it opens inside the Vault, the Géstean fortune floods. Precious metals and priceless heirlooms passed down from generation to generation are all kept inside. For the first time, Y/n saw it, the rumored vault, deep in the dungeon maze, guarded by Nightstalkers.

"It was my father that gave me the key. It was to be passed down to my son but died before I had the chance. Now, I show it to you, Y/n." As they walk deeper, she sees the armors used by Gestean against the Mandalorians, the great weapons, and shields during the war. Y/n puts down Grogu, letting the child roam after begin carried.

"Is that an energy bow?" Y/n says with mild admiration as she grabs it. The bow shines upon the rays, gleaming a beautiful. "I thought they were all melted? Blasters are better."

"They are, but a bow is elegant than a blaster and doesn't jam or discharge as a blaster might." Y/n chuckles, her mood lifted just slightly by the Queen's comment. "It belongs to you."

"What?--" the sounds of footsteps startled the princess, activating the bow as she points to the door. The Mandalorian walks in, his steps heavy and walking closer. Y/n sighs, putting down the bow again.

"I held my part. Where is it?" din says to Selene, Y/n watching in confusion. She cocks her head only for her eyes to go wide when the Queen hands Din a beskar shield. He takes it, clanking it against his wrist, and it dings. "Do I take her as well?"

"Amma, what are you doing? That's ours," Y/n adds in, snatching the shield from him. "What do you mean he held his part?! What deal did you make with the Queen Mother?!" She shouts at Din, the man not bothering to respond as he takes it back.

"Is for your good. I couldn't make the mistake of letting you give up your freedom. The Mandalorian is rewarded with a beskar shield in exchange for killing Zivon... and taking you with him." Y/n's legs finally give out, dropping to her knee. Once again, she's been deceived, betrayed by her grandmother. "This is for the best, my child. You may come back once you become stronger. Until then, the Mandalorian will protect you."

"Let's go. The war is about to start." Din grabs her by the arm, Y/n shouting and kicking, but Din didn't budge as he drags her out of the vault, Grogu waddling as he catches up to them.

"Grandmother!" Y/n's cries echoes. The wailing was creating a deeper hole in Selena's heart. She remained strong, knowing Y/n will be safe from turmoil to come.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed by everyone she has ever trusted, losing her confidence and herself, a letter from her grandmother gives her hope. Giving up her lavish lifestyle, Din is not too thrilled when she makes him an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of trauma and abuse. Also, Din being an asshole for no good reason.

Din had to cuff Amora and tie a rope from her wrist to his hip by the times she had already tried to run off. He was carrying her on a Nightstalker as he walked the way. For someone that looked like she could pass out at any moment, she had plenty of energy to fight back. Grogu wanted to lift the princess' mood as he made grabby hands and babble only to receive nothing in response. Her veil was stained with tears, the iridescent white of her dress dull in color and dirtied with mud blaster markings. Even the make up the maids had done for her was ruined. They are carefully padded her skin with powder and a silky paste to tint her lips, all for Zivon to see the day of their wedding ruined by the tears.

"Let her be, Grogu. The princess had a long day." Din rubs the alien's ears, tucking him back into the sack before turning to see the stone-like princess on top of the beast. "Don't take your anger out on Grogu."

"I have done... Nothing. Why would I get angry at a child?" She sneered, the first thing she had said throughout the entire walk. They can hear the cannons being fired in the distance, following by a warning bell, and she could see the flags Zivon had raised in the palace being burned.

"You're hurting. As a self-defense mechanism, you would blame someone else," he adds, tugging on the rope as she groans and looks away.

"I could blame so many people, starting with you. Why would you possibly agree to this? I was sold off for an old hunk of metal. Is that my worth?!"

"Beskar is priceless and rare to find so—."

"Another word and I will jump down there and beat you."

Din chuckles, "I'd like to see you try, princess." Amora can't even glare at him, wasting her energy knowing the outcome of it.

The silence beckons the two again. Amora sways, unable to keep her balance much longer. "Why did you even agree? You could get me out of this planet to drop me off at another without looking back or kill me."

"I—," Din doesn't find the words to reply, caught in his throat, not knowing what truth to tell her. He doesn't have much time to think as Amora is swaying more and tipping over and falling off the Stalker. Din catches her, her body limp, finally reaching her limit that her own body and mind shut down. He sighs, "okay, let's get you up." Din is careful not to see her face as the veil moved just enough to see a side profile. He drops his bag, letting the kitty carry it, and picks up Amora. Her arms fall over his shoulders, and with one arm, he holds her bottom and continues the walk.

"What? I couldn't drag her like any other bounty? " He exclaims as Grogu's beady eyes stare at him. "I need to get out of here."

As he makes it to his ship, Amora seemed to have held up to the end of her bargain, seeing the ship a lot more put together than it was a few days ago. Placing her on his sleeping cot, Din and Grogu head to the cockpit, punching the coordinates and flying off just as he hears a loud boom, followed by a blast breaking the sound barrier. The crest shakes, the turbulence nearly knocking the ship off course. Once out of the atmosphere, Din puts it in hyperdrive and leans back on the seat.

.  
.  
.

Amora comes to with an abrupt jerk of her body, jumping inside the cramped cot and even hitting her head against the metal wall. She groans in pain and cursing as she opens the cot, only to be greeted by the Mandalorian and the child having a meal on the dock. "Seems I haven't woken up from my nightmare. I should've hit my head harder. Maybe I could get a hemorrhage."

"You're awake. I was starting to get worried." Din offers some portion dough and water. Amora isn't noticing she hasn't eaten until her stomach growls. She mumbles thanks, keeping her manners as she takes it. It is not a Géstean meal but is enough to satisfy her hunger.

"How long have I been asleep?" The dough was dry as she bites into it, almost choking until Din hands her a cup of water, and she gulps it down.

"A day and a half. We got out of hyperspace yesterday. I'm letting the crest hover in the space until I figure out where to go next."

"How about ho—."

"No." He can't see it but knows Amora frowns behind the dirtied veil. Her arms crossed, head back and foot tapping on the floor giving it way. "Sorry, but for personal reasons and until I finish my job, you cannot go to Géste, Princess."

"So I'll be with you? Like a slave?"

"More like witness protection," he grunts, getting up from the floor and walking further to the dock, Amora watching as he comes back with a duffel bag and dumping it in front of her. "From the Queen Mother. She told you to give you this once you came to your senses. I'll be at the cockpit. Don't touch my stuff." Grogu waddles towards Amora, only for Din to grab him and bring him along upstairs.

The hiss of the doors closing gives Amora a sense of relief yet dread. Everything that happened within just a few days was real. Zivon, Farsen. Even her grandmother. It was all true. She was still powerless, never able to fight, not even once. Sheltered and gullible, not once knowing what was happening outside the palace walls further than she could see.

"Power," Amora muttered like a chant, the word on loop in her head. It doesn't stop as she opens the duffel finding the energy bow inside as well as a box with small intricate heirlooms, never to forget where she's from and a pair of clothes. Better said, armor. With it is a note, old the way the paper had turned brown and crisp to the touch. Her grandmother's insignia printed on the wax. Opening it, she read the date being the day she was born and started to read it:

_To my dearest and only grandchild, Amora_

_I bless the day of your birth to be alive with us. As a gift, I will give you something from my youth. I give you a Géstean Armor. It was passed down by my mother, by her mother, and now I pass it onto you. May you wear it well and find strength through your ancestors. As the battles don't start with you, be the hope to end it._

_May you be the Queen the people needs._

_From your Grandmother,_   
_Queen Dowager, Selene Amratise Allio_

Amora cleaned her tears when they started to stain the paper. She grabs the shoulders plates, a Nightstalker insignia embedded in the metal. Timeless, scarred from the battles it's been yet never losing its luster. She remembers the stories her grandmother told her of their forefathers, how they persisted when they didn't have the advantage. They still fought against the odds, winning against a superior enemy and taking their planet back. Amora grow up with the belief of holding her ground to what is yours, to take it without sparing a second of thought. Following the morals she was taught, Amora didn't have the luxury to stay back and be protected as before.

"I will gain the power, Amma. I promise you. I'll come back." Amora takes the rest of the armor and tears her dress off, throwing the veil with it through the garbage chute and out to space. A farewell well to her previous life.

.  
.  
.

"Hey! Mandalorian." 

Din did a double-take as he sees the armor-clad princess in-front of him. Her face was still hiding hidden with a visor helmet. "New look?"

"Is a traditional Géstean armor. It was my grandmother's. She kept it wrapped with a letter since my birth." Din moved his head back and turned to look at the front again, not caring about the story behind her new outfit. "I have a proposition! Let us make another deal," Amora demands, as she takes a seat on the free chair to his left. "Train me." The ship comes to an abrupt stop, Grogu almost falling over.

"Train you?!" She hears his skepticism through the modulated voice. Din rises from his seat, looking down at Amora. "You want me to train you? Like what? Bounty hunting?"

"Anything! I don't care. I want the power so I can go back to Géste—." 

"You are not going back to Géste," Din replies without missing a beat. "You don't need to train. Just watch over the kid instead."

"Pardon?!" Amora stands up to him, her chest plate clanking against his. "The Queen Mother said I could go back when I become stronger. Why are you against this proposition?!"

"Because the last thing I need is a trigger happy princess with a vendetta. I have enough on my plate with Grogu, which, by the way. The Jedi you told me about? Is dead." His modulated voice gets louder, growing irritated by her pushing. She falls onto her chair again, her head shaking. "Your grandmother told me that it gave its lifeforce to you, now... " He leans over, both of his hands on the armrest, trapping her in. "Why didn't you told me."  
  
"I— behind you!" Amora points at the windshield, seeing a ship coming out of hyperspace fast. Din grabs the controllers, not dodging in time as the ship rams into the Razor Crest, making it spiral rapidly in space. Din is holding the controllers as Amora uses her body as a shield to the child. When Din stops the ship, they are upside down. Amora in the ceiling, and Din is hanging as he holds onto the control board.

"How is the kid?"  
  
"Ugh, he's fine."  
  
"And you?"

"Alive, but I definitely dislocated something." Her left arm was limp, and her shoulder coming out more forward than it should. 

"Hold on. I'm turning the ship back around." He climbs the chairs, strapping himself, and slowly turned the ship right side up. "Let me see." Amora flinches back, staring at him as he gets closer and put pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"Dank Farrik, it hurts, you asshole." Din sighs, putting more pressure again and pushing it back. Amora holds back on the pain, her lip bleeding under the visor and legs kicking something.   
  
"If you want to learn how to fight from me, get used to the pain, princess." She didn't know if he was mocking her or actually agreeing to her proposition.   
  
"Is that a challenge, Mandalorian?" She cocks her head in question.   
  
"Think what you like. We can start when we land. Meanwhile, take care of Grogu. He just puked all over your armor."


	6. Chapter 6: Compassion

The Mandalorian had promised Y/n the training she needs, but she was starting to lose hope the longer she stayed on the ship. It's been a couple of days ever since he 'abducted' her, and she began to know every nook and cranny of the worn-down ship. All the cargo lay loosely, moving around with the smallest of turbulence. The shower was small, able to fit one person, and a bed that might as well be just a smooth piece of metal with patched-up sheets and a thin layer of bedding. Still, Y/n didn't complain. While it wasn't like home in the palace, it was better than nothing.

Grogu was her main companion, stuck to her side as she makes meals from Mando's rations or cleaning the place. She had spent more time with the alien baby than with him. She only sees during mealtime or when Grogu gets rowdy in the cockpit:

"Take care of him." Like a command, Din hands over the alien, hands extended, and she cradles Grogu in her arms, cooing him as he raised his arms and beady eyes look up at her. "I don't pay you to sit around."

"You don't even pay me," Y/n mutters and watches the back of the Mandalorian disappeared away as he climbs the railing. "That stupid, nerf-herder. Bet that helmet melted his brain."

"I heard that!" The modulated voice echoes to the small compartment—Y/n is mouthing her following sentence before she replies.

"Of course you did." Her eyes roll up, her thoughts momentarily distracted, thinking she might lose her eyesight before she can start shooting the energy bow.

As insufferable it was to live with a Mandalorian —... Y/n wanted to bring out his good point, but her head came out empty. Mando was good at nothing but reaching his goal, sometimes too much, to the fact he forgets about his well-being. He's lucky to be alive or the child at least.

As the minutes started to feel like hours and the hours days, each passing time, she was beginning to lose her mind. She tried her best to keep her mind occupied, to the point Y/n started cleaning unnecessary things like the blasted droid on the hanger or the empty carbonite. To say the least, Y/n was bored.

It is until he comes down from the cockpit bearing good news. Y/n had finished washing Grogu, using the no-rinse spray that Mando seem to use as well. Savages.

"We need to make a stop for resources and fuel. I'm meeting a friend there, so we are staying for a few days." The news made Y/n sigh in relief, Mando hearing her and his helmet looks down. "You'll be staying here with Grogu until I get back."

"What?" She quickly retorts. Putting Grogu down, who immediately dashes off to hide, Y/n stands just inches from Mando. "What do you mean I'm staying here? I have been cooped up on this ship for who knows how long, and you want me to stay here while you go on a bounty hunt? Goddess Sya, give me strength." Y/n stands back, huffing and pacing around the hanger. She looks back, Mando, who hasn't uttered a word staring back at her glare. "I'm going with you."

"No," he states without room for argument. 

"Why not? Did you forget we have a bargain?" Mando turns to leave, only to be stopped as Y/n pulls on his shoulder. He reacts, pushing her back and pinning her against a wall. A gloved her grabbing hers over her head and thigh between her legs to keep her still. "You..." her voice shakes. Y/n knew best not to test the Mandalorian. Any quick movement could incite him, like now. However, she needed to push him for her own sake. "You promised me training... If you want me gone, keep your promise."

"I promised your grandmother I will protect you. I will do that much." Y/n struggles in his hold, Mando, not budging for a second.

"Is not enough... I have much to lose. A beskar shield is not worth my protection." Mando loosens his grip, stepping back as Y/n stands against the wall, rubbing her wrist. "Whatever it takes, I'll endure it."  
  
Mando sighs, feet shuffling as he makes up his mind. "You Gestean royals are a real pain... fine. You can come. I will teach you, I promise you."

.

.

.

Y/n wasn't sure if Mando would keep his word until the moment came. He lands the ship on a deserted dock, the side gate door opening, and Y/n finally sees the light. The planet they landed on is dark, so to speak. The mist stretches until the landscape disappears behind them and covers the sun. Streets lights guide the way of the busy streets, locals walking with purpose every which way. It was bustling, lively despite the grim atmosphere.

"It's beautiful..." Y/n mutters as she steps out the gate, Grogu in hand. Mando watches, keeping an eye on her as she ventures around the harbor. 

"Mando, glad you could make it." The familiar voice distracts him momentarily, a hooded figure approaching only to see Greef Karga under the hood. "It seems you picked up another one," he mentions, gazing at the armored recruit holding Grogu. She's conversing with a local, the lady showing Y/n her vegetable stand. "That armor... my, I haven't seen it in years. Gestean?"

"She's under my care for the time being. Is a long story," Mando replies without much thought, Karga even more intrigued. "I should ask why are you some far from home? I thought you never left Nevarro."

"This is something that requires my presence. Why don't we sit down for supper and we can exchange stories? We have plenty of time." As ever, Karge was a man that never got down to business quickly. He liked to take his time unless it was necessary. Mando agreed, for the time being, accustomed to Karga's antics.

"Y/n!" The woman turns her head, hearing being called out, and sees Mando motion her to follow. Thanking the lady and picking a few vegetables, she follows the two men as they made their way to a tavern. Unlike the bustling streets, the tavern felt as if in slow motion. Inside, the locals stopped and rest, taking their time and even unwind from a stressful day. Mando didn't seem to change. Taking a set on the booth, Karga following and getting a booster seat for Grogu; Y/n watches as Mando insists the man tell him the mission while Karga is already ordering drinks for the three of them.

"You crash-landed on Geste? I'm more surprised you made it out alive. After the new reign of Zivon, the Geste planet wouldn't let any ship, Republic, or Empire get close without being gunned down before they reach the ionosphere. Wonder what happened to the previous family? Didn't the last king had a daughter?" Mando cleared his throat, his helmet turning to Y/n, sitting motionless beside Karga, her drink untouched.  
  
"Why don't you ask her, yourself, Karga." The man presents an expression of confusion, head-turning as Y/n removes her helmet and pulls down the neck garter. 

"Y/n Amrtise Allio, princess of Geste. At your service, Greef Karga." Y/n forces a smile, his words only reminding her of the war currently going on her planet. She remains poised, Karga's shock unnoticed.

"Mando... did you just stole a princess?" He raises his voice, the tavern going quiet momentarily, time stopping for a second until it resumes again. "Not only you crash into a hostile planet, but you take their only heir as well? What were you thinking?"

"Is not that easy. The queen mother gave me a beskar shield to protect her. I didn't have an option on the matter. Now, can we drop it? I didn't come here, nor you, to talk about a fugitive princess and bride of the king Zivon." It was evident in his mannerism that Mando had become agitated on the matter, Y/n likewise. Her tea gone cold and her appetite gone as Mando stay dismissed of the subject. Karga said nothing more as he pulls out two pucks from his pocket. 

"This is what I have. These two broke out of a Republic detention center two months ago. The fugitives last saw them here. The magistrate personally handed them to me, thinking I could do a better job than his guild, but I need your help to achieve that."

"What you are saying, you took a job and asked me to do the dirty job while you take the credit?"

"No! Come on, Mando, you know me better than that. Is a 50/50 job. We'll capture them together." Karga pats Mando's back, the Mandalorian not budging. Y/n can tell they go way back as Karga doesn't react to Mando's indifference, nor is Mando annoyed by his antics.

The conversation stops, Karga and Grogu being the only ones that finished their meals. He takes the group to an inn, Karga insisting on them resting for the night before they depart at dawn. Y/n takes the offer, Mando saying he would sleep on his ship, but Y/n couldn't stay another minute inside that thing.

The in is small, worn down, and the four seem to be the only visitors. A lady guides them to the upper floor, there were four doors, and she opens two of them, handing Karga and Mando a key before leaving again. 

"Ah, she didn't give me one. Where am I supposed to stay?" Y/n questions.

"You are staying with me. Can't have you alone knowing you can run off at any moment," Mando responds, Karga humored, and Y/n looks incensed.

"I beg your pardon?" Karga pats the woman's back, Y/n just as displaced, looking at Karga as she is with Mando.

"Do as he says, princess. You'll learn sooner or later." She moves away, fury in her eyes as she steps into the room.

"I already know, sir. You don't have to tell me twice." Shoving Mando away, she steps inside, slamming the door on Mando.

"You picked a feisty one. Never took you as one of the sorts," Karga laughs.

"She's not like that... she's arrogant and ill-tempered."

"Give her time. You did steal her away from everything she knows. The princess will warm up to you if you give her space." Mando can't find the reasoning behind Karga's words. "You know, she reminds me of you once upon a time." Mando steps back, pushing Karga's hand over his shoulder.

"I don't want her to be like me." Karga could hear the softened pain his tone carry behind the voice modulator, one he heard once when it came to the alien he had to know to call his own. If the Mandalorian noticed or not, Karga said nothing about it.

"Why don't you ponder on that a little longer and try to keep it down, will ya." Karga leaves, Mando sighing for the umpteenth time. Opening the door, he is greeted by a simple room; bed, bathroom, and a kitchenette. A terrace overlooking the harbor, Mando spotting the Razor Crest from where he's at. Y/n is sitting on the vanity, her visor beside her, and Grogu was already falling asleep on the bed. Y/n spots him through the mirror, wiping away dried tears as she turns to him.

"Grogu and I will take the bed. You can sleep on the floor. I'm taking a bath. I feel dirty and damp by the weather." Without sparing another look, she shoves him out of the way to the bathroom, Mando holding her back as he grabs her arm. "Maker, what now, Mandalorian?"

Karga's words kept buzzing in his head. Whether he was right or not, he knew if he wanted to make this dynamic work, Y/n needed to be more complacent. "If you need to say something... you can tell me." Y/n yanks her hands back. 

"Mandalorian... you and I both know what I want to say—no need to pretend to care for me. I'll do my part as long as you follow yours. That is what we agreed on... I don't expect compassion." 

"... If that's what you want--," Y/n did not reply, Mando taking her silence as a response. She curtsy, the Mandalorian awkwardly bowing as well as she turned her back on him, her figure disappearing once the bathroom door closes.

.

.

.

Is dark, at least in the room. Grogu was sound asleep. His small chest rising slowly, and he snores every time he would exhale. Overall, even the planet is silent; however, Y/n is wide awake. A blanket is thrown over her suit, cradling a shoulder plate with the Geste insignia marked into it.

The night terrors didn't let her sleep, the memories engraved into her mind, haunting Y/n until it was starting to eat her. She wonders how long she can keep up with the farse. To enjoy her chance of freedom while knowing her people are being massacred.

"You're awake." Y/n jumps, dropping the plate, and her shaky hands point the blade to Mando. She can see his figure in the shadows, unfazed, didn't even flinch when Y/n had a dagger against the Beskar chest plate. "Can't sleep."

"I should be asking you that? Don't you ever sleep?" Her eyes watch his every move as he steps out of the shadows and into the terrace. The streetlights illuminate the precious metal, showing the faded tears and dents. The suit under constantly repatched with a different cloth. Y/n admits the Mandalorian is someone you cannot look away from. Her dagger lowers as Mando occupies the same space as her.

"I tend to. When I'm at ease."

"Are you ever at ease with the armor on? I think is hard to sleep in with all that weight on?" Mando chuckles, Y/n relieved to see something more human than the brooding essence he gives off.

"The armor puts me at ease. This is the way... but you are not the same." Whether he was smiling or not, Y/n couldn't tell. As her softened expression harden. Brows furrowing together and lip purse tightly against each other, Mando shuffles from his spot, taking a step while Y/n moved back. Her tattoos were tinted red as her cheeks heated up, eyes watery, daring to let down a tear.

"I cannot stop thinking about the past and my future. I don't know who I am, what I am supposed to be. Who am I expected to be... Mandalorian, I have lost everything I've ever known. My identity has been forged and broken. People's nature hidden under a mask I never knew they had." She lets out a dry chuckle, a tear dripping down the floor. "I am like a lost youngling in Tatooine with no meaning or purpose. I mean, you wouldn't know. You have been a Mandalorian all your life, correct?"

"No." Her sniffles stop, staring dumbstruck at the man. "I was a foundling... raised by Mandalorians when the Empire destroyed my planet. Back then, I was too young to know, but one thing I knew was that I was lost. No purpose... or meaning in my life."

"Why?" Y/n sniffles turn to hiccups, tears staining her cheeks and neck. "Why would you tell me this?"

"I have no reason to hide it."

"I told you I didn't want your compassion."

"And I'm not. This is just conversation."

"This conversation is not making me better, Mando--I'm a soapy crying mess because of you!" Y/n yells, venting her frustrations as she starts to wail in her hands. It was a first for Mando to see someone cry. He wondered if he ever cried when he was a child. Before he could spare another thought, Y/n had her hands around his torso, head buried on his shoulder. He doesn't return the hug, standing still with his hands hovering around her. "Thank you... I needed to get it out of my chest. Is hard to cry in a ship with a child that looks like he's staring into you very being." 

Y/n lets him go, Mando relaxing once she's off him and notices a tender smile on her face. "Don't ever speak of this. A princess doesn't cry twice over the same thing." Wiping her tears and snot, Y/n takes a deep breath, claiming down once is out of her system.

"Go to sleep, princess. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Very well... once you head to bed too. We both need a long rest." Y/n bids him good night, returning to the dark room as Mando stays a little longer on the terrace. He takes a step to follow, feeling a presence watching him, yet, as he turns to look at the street, there is no one. The ominous feeling persists. He can't shake it off but fights it as he closes the terrace's doors, locking them behind him.


End file.
